Nivel bajo
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Cuando mis niveles son bajos, todo lo que necesito eres tu. Tenía ganas de pasar junto a tí unos minutos soñando. Sarumi fluff/Romance.


Yahoo~ K project, return of kings. Una vez visto esto, y casi acabado (dado que está aún en emison) me hace escribir Sarumi y porque ahora mismo tengo frío...

Os traigo Nivel Bajo, semi-au de K(cuando sea) dejemoslo en time-less. Romance, fluff y más fluff (cosa tierna señores y señoras) Porque ya sufren bastante y todo el mundo necesita un break.

Cuando mis niveles estan bajos, todo lo que necesito eres tu.

Tenía ganas de pasar junto a tí unos minutos soñando.

Warning de esos: shonen-ai y que estos babies no me pertenecen.

La historieta sí... pues por qué sí. (Ka-gura-chan)

3,2,1, 1/2, 1 y 3/4

LET'S GO

* * *

Nivel bajo

-Diablos… ¡Me muero de frío!- Yata Misaki, el famoso chico del clan rojo, conocido en toda la ciudad por su tan volátil carácter y el que anda corriendo por las calles con un fino jersey incluso en las temporadas más heladas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Yata-chan nunca tiene frío- comenta Kusanagi al verle ir de un lado para otro al rojo vivo.

-Cuando se le acabe el calor se helará el trasero- responde súbitamente Eric uniéndose a la conversación sobre dicha vanguardia.

-Tiene nivel alto de calor corporal- reitera asintiendo-Mientras que yo tengo un repertorio de chaquetas cool...-todos ríen sabiendo que incluso Kamamoto viste mejor que él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ese ardiente Misaki, el que ahora trata de fundirse con las sábanas mientras tiembla.

-Gasté todo mi calor corporal hoy…- su manos heladas están sobre la almohada, las acerca a su cara para enfatizar el "tengo frío" y tiene un escalofrío al contacto- Brrrrr- que recorre todo su cuerpo. Buscando una manera de calentarlas opta por esconderlas entre los muslos, aún así se siente como tener un trozo del polo ahí metido.

-No siento mis pies- dice con pena tumbándose de lado y encoger las piernas.

-Y tengo cosas que hacer aún- se recuerda. Repasa mentalmente la lista de informaciones que debe conseguir, las fuentes son fiables pero un pequeño esfuerzo para sacarles la info debes hacer.

Saca la mano derecha del escondite y palpa la mesilla de noche, entre los dedos pesca la PDA y abre el programa de intercambio de información "Give to Get" o dar para recibir.

La PDA está helada y para escribir debes tener las manos libres. En unos segundos tras solo haber hecho un par de solicitudes, sus dedos dejan de responder.

Vuelve a cobijar las manos, pero de este modo no puede ver la PDA.

-¡Agh!- en un arranque la lanza sin mirar hacia la esquina del cuarto y se oculta en ese mar blando y suave, hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¿Te ayudo Misaki?- tan veloz como se ha cubierto ahora está de pie sobre la cama del espanto.

-¿Que cojones haces aquí mono?-el mencionado admite que no es la mejor bienvenida que le ha dado el pelirrojo pero… ¿Qué se la va a hacer? Hace un frío de miedo y su habitación es lo más próximo a una tundra con estalactitas (las cortinas) y estalagmitas (las sábanas). Y eso por olvidarse de encender la estúpida calefacción.

El mejor pero no último recurso es Misaki, no la casa de este, la pequeña persona llamada Misaki.

Saruhiko se adentra más en el cuarto y deja los zapatos al lado de los del propietario.

Avanza hasta la cama, toda hecha jirones y se deja caer de cara.

-¿No te he dicho que te vayas?- Fushimi descubre la cara para mirarle.

-No, no lo has dicho- usa sus brazos para impulsarse y subir, escala hasta la cima, se cubre con las mantas y se tumba boca arriba satisfecho.

-Toma tu PDA- se la devuelve a aquel que aún está de pie balbuceando quién-sabe-qué y atónito mirándolo.

-¿Qué- qué-qué?- Saruhiko riendo entre dientes usa su brazo a modo de zancadilla y provoca que Yata caiga de cabeza contra la cama.

-Ven aquí- le dice el peli azul apartando una parte de las sábanas para que entre. -Venga que hace frío joder...- Yata gatea hasta él pero se tumba casi un metro más allá, al límite de la cama. -¿Qué haces allí?- se permite hacer una pregunta estúpida porque se trata de Misaki.

-Porque no quiero estar a tu lado- dice simplemente acurrucándose consigo mismo dándole la espalda y tratar de usar la PDA.

Saruhiko le nota temblar, suspirando lo agarra de la camiseta y la cintura, lo pone sobre él, quedando de cintura para abajo entre las piernas del de gafas.

-¡Oye!-Saruhiko pasa ambos brazos por el cuello de Yata y le planta la PDA delante de sus narices.

-Ahora yo voy a hacer lo que me digas mientras tú calientas tu cuerpo.-Misaki mira hacia arriba y su nariz topa con la barbilla de Saruhiko.

-Está bien- a modo de venganza palpa tras su espalda y mete la mano en el jersey del mono y este da un pequeño grito.

Su mano es agarrada por otra más grande y tibia.

-Pero solo por esta vez- dice mientras deja libre la mano de Fushimi y le indica cuál es su misión de búsqueda de información.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Puedo preguntarte porque estás en mi casa? Podría ser la de esa rubia, la de tu rey...Incluso la de Kusanagi o cualquier otro…-Saruhiko decide ignorar ese comentario. Tras haberse cambiado de ropa, con unos pantalones y una camiseta basta, pero sorprendentemente hay unos que son de su talla.

Ve a Misaki de espaldas, cruzado de brazos y mover los labios soltando comentarios innecesarios al parecer del otro, se acerca sigilosamente al pelirrojo y lo envuelve en un abrazo que Yata no rechaza en absoluto, es más Fushimi llega a creer que el miembro de HOMRA estaba esperando a que terminara para volver a la cama juntos.

-¿Que te molesta que esté aquí? Misaki~-Saru descansa la barbilla sobre los delgados hombros del bajo y este le secunda haciendo que las mejillas se toquen.

-No- dice en voz baja solo dejando que Saru le oiga, se ensancha su sonrisa.

-Vaya Misaki~-el pelirrojo le da un increíble codazo y su ceño se frunce terriblemente. –Estúpido mono- balbucea serrando dientes.

El de Scepther 4 arruga el labio al captar los ánimos de Misaki, así que de una sacudida los tiende a ambos sobre la cama.

-Solo quedémonos así, juntos…- dice Fushimi adueñándose del cuerpo de Yata mientras se mantienen abrazados. -Hasta que nos rindamos y nos durmamos- suena poético hasta en boca de alguien como Saruhiko.

-Sin un reloj que cuente las caricias que te voy dando...- le sigue Misaki que ahora bajo el otro juguetea con el flequillo que cae, con los pliegues que forma la camiseta, con los dobles en sus expresiones. –La verdad es que deseaba que vinieras… - dice destapando los intensos ojos azules.-por qué, el calor que busco, no es el de un fuego… es el tuyo- la sonrisa que le brinda, la sonrisa única de Misaki, aquella de la cual Saruhiko quería adueñarse, aquí está.

-Misaki- le susurra Fushimi fino y sosegado. -Quiero dormir- dice, haciendo sonar el comentario como el más normal del mundo. -Quiero sentirte, escapar de las pesadillas, del pasado y que- arrastra al pelirrojo con él hasta que sus cabezas recaen sobre el almohadón. -por una noche, dormir tranquilo y feliz…-se acurruca con Misaki y este le acaricia la cabeza, desliza los dedos entre ese pelo tan extraño.

Misaki lo observa hasta que poco a poco el sueño le vence, siente que su calor y vida han regresado gracias a que Fushimi Saruhiko ha decidido aparecer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente todos en HOMRA se ponen a fuego vivo, hacen su ruta diaria con el entusiasmo y energía usuales.

-¡Yata-chan!- este aparece saltando con el skate atropellando a varias personas y ahorrando el trabajo de otros.

-Dime Kusanagi- Yata lleva un jersey distinto, uno color obsidiana con una enorme bufanda carmesí que ondea con el viento.

-Revisa la zona Z-37- el pelirrojo asiente y hace ademán de irse. -Oye- mira al rubio por última vez-¿Y todo esto?- señala sus nuevos complementos que no pasan por alto a nadie.

-Ah- toca distraídamente el centro de la pieza de lana y algodón que cerca su cuello y parte del pecho.-Fueron un regalo- asiente y alza la mirada al cielo viendo como su aliento se desvanece- Para que mis niveles de calor nunca vuelvan a caer en picado.-una casi imperceptible sonrisa serpentea sobre sus labios-

-Bien- ronronea aliviado Izumo al ver a Misaki tan bien- Puedes irte- ve al pelirrojo alejarse con tal impulso que levanta el polvo del asfalto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Fushimi haz esto, Fushimi haz lo otro- reniega imitando el tono de voz del rey azul y la rubio segunda al mando-

Se presenta delante del centro de control y saca las manos en los bolsillos.

A medio teclear siente que perderá sus extremidades. Sus manos están llenas de escarcha, o así es como se siente.

-Mierda, estoy helado- las frota entre sí y por un momento esa frase se hace vaho- se gira en dirección a la ventana mientras ve alguien cerrarla tras entrar, decide saludar como es debido- Si saben que estás aquí me patearan el trasero- sonríe ladinamente. A quién fue dirigido el comentario avanza hasta quién lo ha formulado para empujarlo hasta el respaldo de la silla, sentarse encima y posar las manos sobre el teclado de una de las computadoras.

-Puedes esconder esos trozos de témpano bajo mi jersey- le dice Misaki a Saru cuando ya se ha acomodado.-Yo escribiré lo que tú me digas- dice dispuesto a devolverle el favor a ese mono azul, y de paso incitar a que se repita esa situación.

Fushimi siendo arropado por el calor y olor de él, hace mansamente lo que le ordena Yata y sigue las instrucciones.

Tras un rato Saruhiko apoya la cabeza en hombro de Misaki que está ocupado, pero para de escribir.

-Sí que te gusta hacer cosas raras… Misaki~- le pincha sabiendo lo mucho que odia Yata este tono de voz. Se puede referir a cualquier cosa, a la situación actual y/o a lo de anoche… pero él se rindió ante Misaki y se mostró demasiado vulnerable.

-Hago cosas raras porque eres raro- Acaba de escribir un informe y firma con el nombre de Saru.

-Y yo hago idioteces porque tú eres idiota- le contesta a su vez Fushimi abrazándole- Pero soy feliz así muchas gracias- Tenerlo cerca y ser capaz de apaciguar todas esas oleadas de malestar y ansiedad.

Misaki se asombra por el comentario y decide dar una respuesta a eso.

-Estoy aquí por lo del frío- dice mientras posa sus manos sobre las del otro y su mejilla contra la suya- Y también porque tu nivel de amor aún es muy pero que muy bajo- zarandea a cabeza- más de -100.- en vista de cómo Saruhiko se aferró a él toda la noche anterior y no lo quería soltar ni bien entrada la mañana.

Saruhiko suspira cómodo y reconfortado.

Misaki tiene razón. Pero no es nivel de amor… Lo que yo necesito es Misaki y sí, está por los infiernos; baja un 50% cada minuto que no paso cerca de él

-Oye Misaki- re-interrumpe el trabajo que hace Yata por él. -¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer y luego nos volvemos a dormir?- Misaki asiente porque le parece un buen plan, que podrá repetirse los 365 días del año.

-Aquí en Scepther 4 o donde sea… sólo si es contigo- Misaki puede aceptar cualquier restricción porque es de Saruhiko de quién se trata.

Elevar los niveles de calor cuando hace frío; los niveles de amor cuando hay tristeza y soledad. Misaki para Saruhiko. Simple y a la vez perfecto.

* * *

 _Gracias por pasar por aquí y pararte a leer._

 _Si dejas fav será otro gracias, si dejas review será un kiss._

 _SI necesitas más de Sarumi para tu body(como yo) deberás esperar a que la inspiración se pase por aquí._

 _Ja ne~_


End file.
